


My Main OCs

by the_ineffable_shipper



Series: SPN OC Stories [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abusive John Winchester, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angels, Awesome Bobby Singer, Bad Parent John Winchester, Cambions, Damien Singer is Bobby's nephew, Demons, F/F, F/M, Familiars, Gen, Half-demons, Harry Winchester is Sam and Dean's brother, Homophobic John Winchester, Hunter Bashing, Hunters & Hunting, I hate John Winchester!, John Winchester Bashing, John Winchester Being an Asshole, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, M/M, Monster Hunters, Monsters, My hate of him is evident in Harry Winchester and Damien Singer's backstories, Nephilim, Nonbinary Character, OCs - Freeform, OCs List, Other, Parental Bobby Singer, Pro-Monsters, Protective Bobby Singer, Shifters, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character, Vampires, Werewolves, Winchester Sibling OC, Witches, a lot of my OCs have friends and family members who were killed by hunters, alternate perspective, and in Matt's info, and most of them hate Hunters, anti-hunters, for good reason, in my OCs' backstories and personalities and stuff, most of my OCs are monsters, there is a lot of anti-Hunter and pro-Monster stuff in here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:47:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 11,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27771742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_ineffable_shipper/pseuds/the_ineffable_shipper
Summary: This is a complication of information about all of the OCs that are mentioned or focused on in my SPN OC Stories series.  It includes general information, backstories, faceclaims, etc.OCs Included(in order of when I made them):Zephriel - Chapter 1Harry Winchester - Chapter 2Sorith Winchester(Harry's spouse) - Chapter 3Damien Singer - Chapter 4Alex Howell and his family - Chapter 5Dominique Prince - Chapter 6Avery, Allie, and Dexter Addams - Chapter 7Addie Edwards and Connie Edwards - Chapter 8Draven Harris-Valerio - Chapter 9Matt Connors - Chapter 10Charlotte Jones - Chapter 11Anthony 'AJ' Campbell - Chapter 12Kalaziel - Chapter 13Daniel Sinclair - Chapter 14Note: Yes, it is marked as complete, but I will add more Chapters when I make more OCs
Relationships: OC & Bobby Singer, OC & Castiel (Supernatural) - Relationship, OC & Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, OC & Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester & Bobby Singer, OC & OC, OC & Sam Winchester, OC/OC
Series: SPN OC Stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2027260





	1. Zephriel

## Basic Info

Name: Zephriel  
  
Nicknames/Aliases: Zep, Zeph, Zephy, Angel, Zephriel Carmichael, Dylan Carmichael(Vessel’s name)

Age/Date of Birth: older than the earth/unknown

Hometown/Place of Birth: Heaven

Race/Species: Angel

Family: Castiel(younger brother), Balthazar(younger brother), Gabriel(older brother), Raphael(older brother), Lucifer(older brother), Michael(older brother), Other Angels(siblings), Dylan Carmichael(husband/Vessel), Skye Carmichael(daughter)

Appearance: He is 5'11, with pale tan skin, medium-length, platinum blonde hair that he normally pulls into a ponytail, grey eyes, and is lean but still has muscles. He wears a light blue button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up, white skinny jeans, and light blue sneakers, along with a light blue belt with sheathes for his swords.

Personality: He's sneaky and secretive, he's protective of his family, he likes music(both listening to and playing it), he's a bit of a daredevil, and he occasionally likes to have fun and party, though he hasn't had much time or reason to party lately, between taking care of his daughter and trying to stop the apocalypse

Gender: Male(his Vessel is a trans man)

Pronouns: He/Him

Sexuality: Gay

Relationship status: married to Dylan Carmichael

Powers: he has all the regular angel powers, eg. flight, immortality, near-invulnerability, super-strength, smiting, consensual possession, telekinesis, communication via Angel Radio, etc, and he can control/manipulate air/wind.

Weapons/Tech/Gear: He has two angel blades that he dual-wields, a demon knife, a guitar, a cell phone, a car, and a few spell ingredients

Occupation: several over the years, but currently is a bartender by day, hunter by night  
  
  
  


## Backstory/Bio

When he was a fledgling, he and Castiel were really close, having been raised together. They remained close until they were adults, and Cas was 're-educated' by Naomi.

Zephriel had been an Intelligence Angel up until that point, and had even spied for Heaven during the First War, against Lucifer's Rebellion. Once he found out what happened to Cas, and overheard Naomi talking about starting the apocalypse, Zeph fled Heaven.

He quickly found his Vessel, a 25-year-old trans man named Dylan Carmichael, and convinced him to let him in. Zeph and Dylan came to agreement where they would share the Vessel, sometimes Zeph would be in control, sometimes Dylan would be in control, though Zeph would take control if they got into any dangerous situations.

At first, Dylan was dating a man named Kyle, but their relationship became more strained after Dylan agreed to let Zeph use him as a Vessel, and Kyle began to show his true colors. He insulted Dylan, mocked him, and called him crazy, and he left him when Dylan became pregnant(which is possible because Dylan is trans, and hasn't had bottom surgery).

Dylan and Zeph became closer after that, and eventually their relationship became romantic. The arrival of baby Skye only helped their relationship grow stronger. Because Zeph had already begun possessing Dylan before he became pregnant, the baby turned out to be a Nephilim.

The fact that Skye is a Nephilim, as well as the fact that Zeph deserted Heaven, mean that angels came after them often. Zeph used sigils to hide himself and his daughter, but sometimes the angels would still find them. Occasionally demons, monsters, and Hunters would find them as well.  
  


## Other Info

Because they're being hunted by so many different species/groups(angels, demons, hunters, etc.), they travel around a lot, and have become sort of Hunters themselves. When Zeph goes on Hunts, he leaves Skye with his best friend Riley, a nonbinary psychic who knows what he and Skye really are.  
  
Dylan(Zeph's Vessel) is a surfer dude, and is a former rich kid whose parents disowned him, cut him off, and kicked him out when he came out as bi and trans.

## Faceclaim


	2. Henry Winchester II

## Basic Info

Name: Henry David Winchester/Henry Winchester II 

Nicknames/Aliases: Harry Winchester, Harry, Har, Hen, The Nice Winchester, Har-Bear(from Sorith), Babe(from Sorith), Baby(from Sorith), Brother Hen(from Dean), Jackass(from Sam and Dean, like how they're Bitch and Jerk respectively), Wolf(from Crowley, his animal nickname, like how Sam and Dean are Moose and Squirrel respectively)

Age/Date of Birth: 39/ September 6, 1981 

Hometown/Place of Birth: Lawrence, Kansas 

Race/Species: Human 

Family: John Winchester(sperm donor), Mary Campbell Winchester(mother), Bobby Singer(father, John Winchester has been cancelled on account of his shitty parenting and Bobby is the Winchester boys' real dad, and I'll fight anyone who says otherwise), Dean Winchester(older brother), Sam Winchester(younger brother), Sorith Winchester(spouse), Jesse Turner-Winchester(adopted son), Connor Winchester(adopted son)

Appearance: He is between Sam and Dean height-wise, and is muscular, due to all his years of hunting. He has short blonde hair, hazel eyes, a stubbly beard, and an anti-possession tattoo on his chest. He wears flannels, jeans, t-shirts, leather jackets, and combat boots like Dean and Sam do, when he's not undercover.

Personality: He's caring, he's protective of his friends and family, likes to tease his brothers, unlike most of his family, he doesn't hate anything/anyone that isn't human, but he does still hunt the actually dangerous/evil monsters 

Gender: Male(trans) 

Pronouns: He/Him 

Sexuality: Bisexual 

Relationship status: married to Sorith(OC) 

Powers: none 

Weapons/Tech/Gear: an angel blade, a demon-killing knife(an engagement present from Sorith), an arsenal of various guns, knives, and other weapons and supplies for Hunting, containers of salt, holy water, and holy oil, supplies to make devil's traps, some spell ingredients, a bunch of fake IDs and outfits for various covers, and several cell phones 

Occupation: Hunter, and he was a bartender while Sam was at Stanford

## Backstory/Bio

Backstory/Bio: He's the middle Winchester child, 2 years younger than Dean and two years older than Sam. Like Dean and Sam, he was raised by John Winchester to be a Hunter after Mary Winchester was killed by Azazel.

Despite being raised by John, he hasn't believed that everything non-human is evil since the day he met and befriended a young werewolf boy his age, when he was 7. He kept in contact with the werewolf, Johnny Lucas(another OC), who is one of his best friends to this day. While he was growing up, he couldn't do much about John and his brothers killing every creature that wasn't human that he came across, unfortunately. Though he did try, and he did manage to help a few 'monsters' escape his father and brothers. Because of this, he gained a reputation among monsters as 'the nice Winchester', the one who will show you mercy, and will even help you escape other Hunters if you aren't evil.

Because of his differing opinions about 'monsters', he never really got along with his father, and he often fought with his brothers, especially Dean, though his relationship with his brothers did get better, especially with Sam. He was always closer to Sam than he was to Dean or John, especially after he went with Sam when he left for Stanford.

When Sam left and went to Stanford, Harry went with him, and went to art school. Harry also got a day job as a bartender, and got an apartment near the school. When Dean came back, Harry joined his brothers on the hunt, and when they got back and saw that Jessica died, he joined Sam and Dean in their hunt for Azazel.

He met his spouse, Sorith, while he was living near Stanford. They are a genderfluid demon who prefers a feminine form most of the time. Sorith also introduced him to her best friend, Kylath, a Crossroads Demon, and the two hit it off. Harry also reconnected with Jonny while in college, and they became roommates before Harry got with Sorith.   
  
Sorith met up with and helped out Harry often once he started Hunting again, being careful to avoid being caught by his brothers (and by his bio father while he was alive). 

After Sam and Dean found out about Sorith, both they and Harry moved into the Bunker, and later they adopted two cambion boys, Jesse and Connor.

## Other Info

Other Info: Harry is transgender, having been born Henrietta Mary Winchester, though he only ever responded to 'Harry' even before he started transitioning. Even though John never understood 'the whole transgender thing', and was honestly a transphobic dick, he let Harry wear men's clothes and stuff because it was less hassle, and men's clothes are better for Hunting. When Harry left with Sam to go to Stanford, he started on T and got a mastectomy.

Also, when Harry, Dean, Sam, Sorith, and Castiel met Jesse Turner, the cambion/antichrist kid, Harry and Sorith decided to adopt him, and Sorith taught him to control his demonic powers.

Harry is an artist, and even went to school for it while Sam was studying at Stanford. He liked to draw, sketch, paint, and sculpt ever since he was a kid, but he had to hide it, because John would yell at him and destroy his creations if he caught him. John did this because it was something that was unrelated to and couldn’t help with hunting, which to him made it ‘useless’ and ‘a waste of time’.

## Faceclaim


	3. Sorith Winchester

## Basic Info

Name: Sorith Winchester

Nicknames/Aliases: Sor, Sori, babe, baby, darling, Sarah/Seth Thompson Winchester(human alias)

Age/Date of Birth: somewhere over 1000/idk

Hometown/Place of Birth: somewhere in Ireland(or what would become Ireland)

Race/Species: Demon

Family: Harry Winchester(husband), Jesse Turner(adopted son), Connor Winchester(adopted son), Dean Winchester(brother-in-law), Sam Winchester(brother-in-law), Mary Winchester(mother-in-law), Bobby Singer(father-in-law, John Winchester has been cancelled on account of his shitty parenting and Bobby is the Winchester boys' real dad, and I'll fight anyone who says otherwise)

Appearance: in their feminine meatsuit they normally use, they have pale skin with freckles, long, curly ginger hair, a feminine body, green eyes that they can turn black, and occasionally black horns and a black pointed tail. In their masculine meatsuit they look similar, but with short hair, and a male body.

Personality: They're kind of a troublemaker and prankster, they like teasing and pranking people(they have teamed up with Gabriel to prank people before), and they're very flirty and sexual, and unlike a lot of demons, they do have human-like emotions and are actually able to care for people(especially their family), also they are a _bit_ of a pyromaniac and like burning things, they also like fighting, and can get violent at times, especially when dealing with r*pists/abusers, and when people threaten those they care about

Gender: Genderfluid

Pronouns: She/Her in feminine form, He/Him in masculine form, They/Them in either form

Sexuality: pansexual

Relationship status: married to Harry Winchester  
  
Powers: demon powers, such as teleportation, telekinesis, immortality, pyrokinesis, possession, etc

Weapons/Tech/Gear: a demon knife, a laptop, a cell phone, some spell ingredients

Occupation: Tempter, Hunter, member of Team Free Will

## Backstory/Bio

They don't remember it very well, but the reason they went to hell was because they sold their soul at a crossroads, to get them and their children away from their abusive husband. Because of this, if the person they targeted for tempting turns out to be a rapist/abuser/pedophile, they will most likely kill them/drag them to hell, though sometimes they will just beat the shit out of them and put the fear of Hell into them.

They met Harry while hanging around the bar he worked at while he and Sam were at Stanford. They were there to tempt people, because that's their job, and some creep started hitting on them. They were planning to lure the creep away from the bar, and then, when he thinks they're gonna sleep with him, call their pet Hellhound and drag his sorry soul to Hell for the torturers to 'play' with. 

Harry interrupted them before they could carry out their plan, but they honestly thought that it was sweet(and kind of cute) how he stood up for them, and it was pretty hot how he tossed the creep out of the bar, using the muscles that he had from Hunting.  
  
After that they exchanged numbers, and hung out, and began to date. Eventually, they obviously told each other about their respective pasts, and Harry accepted them being a demon, and they accepted him being a hunter. 

6 months before Dean came back, Harry asked them to marry him, and they said yes. 

After Dean came back, and Harry and Sam joined him and John on the Hunt again, they couldn't see Harry as much, as they didn't want to risk being killed by his father and brothers, but they still met up sometimes.

Eventually, at some point after John died, Dean and Sam found out about their relationship, and while they didn't really trust them at first, they let them live and tolerated their relationship for Harry's sake.

Later on, Sorith and Harry moved into the Bunker, and adopted two boys, Jesse and Connor.  
  
  
  


## Other Info

Unlike their boss Beelzebub, and their coworkers, they didn't like the idea of the apocalypse. They didn't like it because if earth was destroyed, they wouldn't have anyone besides their coworkers to talk to anymore, and they've kinda grown attached to earth and humanity over their two millennia of life, and of course because their family lives on earth.

Sorith spends most of their time on earth due to their job as a Tempter; it's pretty self-explanatory; they go around tempting humans into sin(both sexual and non).

When Sorith, Harry, Sam, Dean, and Cas discovered Jesse Turner, the young cambion/antichrist, Sorith decided to adopt and and raise him with Harry, and to teach him how to control his demon powers

They have two meatsuits that they switch between, depending on if they're feeling more masculine or more feminine.

  
  


## Faceclaims  
  
Feminine: Masculine:  



	4. Damien Singer

## Basic Info

Name: Damien Robert Singer  
  
Nicknames/Aliases: Day, Dami, Hellspawn, Imp, Little Imp, Demon Boy, Demon Spawn, Kid, Boy, Crazy Kid(from Bobby)  
  
Age/Date of Birth: 23/April 20, 1997

Hometown/Place of Birth: Sioux Falls, South Dakota

Race/Species: Cambion (half-demon/half-human hybrid)  
  
Family: Elaina ‘Lainie’ Singer(mother), Azurak(father), Jordan Singer(little sister), Azon(uncle), Bobby Singer(uncle)

Appearance: he's 5'11'', with brown hair and brown eyes that he can turn red by choice, and they'll turn red instinctively is he gets really angry/scared/etc

Personality: Nice to most people, but will be vicious to people who go after families and children, especially Hunters that go after supernatural families and children. He’s fairly friendly as long as you aren't a Hunter, though he is a bit mistrustful of most humans, because it’s hard to tell if someone’s a Hunter or not just by looking at them. He’s protective of his family, especially his little sister; he would kill and die to keep her safe. He also has a bit of a mischievous streak, and can be flirty with hot guys. He is also traumatized from witnessing his father get killed, and has PTSD, Depression, and Anxiety. He also has ADHD.

Gender: Male

Pronouns: He/Him

Sexuality: Gay

Relationship status: single pringle

Powers: various, including telekinesis, telepathy, pyrokinesis, teleportation, conjuring/vanishing things, magic, the ability to see things that are invisible to humans(eg. Hellhounds and angelic and demonic true forms), etc.

Weapons/Tech/Gear: his powers, a demon knife given to him by his uncle Azon, a laptop, a cell phone

Occupation: various over the years

## Backstory/Bio 

His mother Elaina 'Lanie' Singer is Bobby Singer's younger sister. She fell in love with and married a demon named Azurak, who had left Hell and fallen in love with her, and they had a son, Damien. Elaina kept her last name because Azurak obviously doesn't have a last name himself, since demons don't have surnames, and he chose to take her name when they married.  
  
When Damien was 6, John Winchester found out about the demon living in Sioux Falls, and tracked Azurak to his and his family's house, and fought him while Elaina(who was pregnant with his little sister Jordan, who is also a Cambion) and Damien hid in the bathroom.

John won the fight by managing to get Azurak's knife and stabbing him with it, killing the demon instantly, as Damien watched through the crack in the bathroom door, and Elaina covered his mouth so that John wouldn't hear him crying.

After Azurak's funeral and Jordan's birth, Elaina packed her and her kids' bags, took Damien and Jordan and left Sioux Falls, moving from one town to another whenever the kids' growing powers were discovered and Hunters closed in.

Because Elaina was a single parent and had to work, Damien often wound up looking after his little sister, and because of this, became very good at cooking, cleaning, and other things you need to do when looking after a house and a kid, and he all but raised Jordan until their uncles came into their lives.

Damien and Jordan eventually learned to control their powers, with the help of their uncle on his dad's side, Azurak's twin brother Azon. Damien and Jordan would sometimes train on earth, and sometimes they’d train in Hell. Damien always liked Hell more than Jordan did.

Azon became somewhat of a father figure to them, and they both enjoyed spending time with him. Once Damien got old enough, he started spending more time away from home, either training with Azon or fighting Hunters, though he always came home eventually. He would never leave his family for too long.

Now, he alternates his time between hanging out in Hell with his uncle and his demon friends, spending time with his family on earth, fighting and sometimes killing Hunters, and trying to track down John Winchester so that he can get revenge on the Hunter for killing his father. 

## Other Info

Ever since the night Azurak was killed, Damien, his sister, his paternal uncle, and his mother have hated John Winchester with a passion, and his main goals in life are to protect his family and to kill John Winchester with his own two hands. 

Also, he doesn't hate all humans, or think that they are all like John Winchester. His mother is human, and he's met plenty of other good humans over the years. 

Jordan, who is currently a senior in high school, wants a normal life and to go to college, and Day, Elaina, and Azon are in full support of her. They’re helping her look at colleges to go to, and are even gonna help with tuition and other fees for college.

In most universes, he isn’t close with Bobby or the Winchesters, and he hunts down and stops Hunters from killing innocents in any way he can, to keep them from hurting anyone else. 

In the universe on my main SPN rp servers with my friends and their (much better)versions of the Winchesters and Bobby, things are a little different. In that world, Damien became close with Bobby when he was a teenager, after running into him in Sioux Falls, where he met his human uncle for the first time since his father's death.  
  
He had gone back to Sioux Falls to visit his father’s grave, and one the way back to his car, he was jumped by an angel who was seeking to kill the ‘half-demon abomination’. He was forced to kill her with her own blade, and was arrested when the cops showed up. He ran into Bobby at the station, and the older man helped him get it sorted out.   
  
Afterwards, Bobby found out that Damien was his nephew, and that he and his sister were cambions. Bobby accepted them and took him under his wing, offering him and his family a safe place to stay, where they wouldn’t be hunted anymore. Obviously, they accepted.

Bobby became a father figure to him and his sister, and, through Bobby, he met the Winchester brothers, and they accepted him too, and eventually became like older brothers to him.

## Faceclaim


	5. Alexander Howell

## Basic Info:

Name: Alexander Howell

Nicknames/Aliases: Alex, Al, Allie, Lex, Wolf-boy

Age/Date of Birth: 26/idk

Hometown/Place of Birth: somewhere in the Midwestern USA

Race/Species: Werewolf

Family: Denise Travis(egg donor), Gary Travis(sperm donor), Aurora Howell(adopted mother), Lucian Howell(adopted father), Orion Howell(adopted older brother), Phoebe Howell(adopted older sister), Claude, Claudia, and Claudine Howell(triplet adopted younger siblings)

Appearance: he has reddish-brownish, slightly curly hair, hazel/brown-ish eyes(that turn yellow/gold when he uses his werewolf powers), and has well-toned muscles due to martial arts training. He has a tattoo of a wolf’s head covering the werewolf bite scar on his shoulder

Personality: Normally kind and caring, he really loves his adopted family/pack and is very protective of them, he hates most hunters, is terrified of _and_ hates the British Men of Letters, he’s protective of his younger siblings and cousins, and he can sometimes be impulsive and jump into things without thinking. He also has some trauma from his birth parents’ abuse

Gender: Transmasc Demi-boy

Pronouns: He/Him

Sexuality: Pansexual

Relationship status: single

Powers: werewolf powers, eg. claws, fangs, shapeshifting into a wolf on the full moon, enhanced senses, strength, stamina, durability, agility, and speed

Weapons/Tech/Gear: a pocket knife, his fangs and claws, his martial arts skills

Occupation: Martial Arts/Self-Defense Instructor

## Backstory/Bio

Alex was born an only child, and his birth parents were abusive, as well as homphobic and transphobic. Eventually, when he was 11, he befriended a trans girl named Phoebe Howell, who went to his school and was a couple years older than him.  
  
Phoebe took him under her wing, and became like an older sister to him, and her parents became like parents to him.

After about a year, Phoebe and her family found out that he was being abused, and Alex found out that she and her family were werewolves.

Phoebe and her family decided to take him in, having all grown fond of him since Phoebe first took him under her wing. They reported his birth parents, and Lyall Howell(Lucian Howell’s cousin who was a lawyer) made sure they went to jail and custody of Alex was given to Lucian and Aurora Howell. 

Once Alex went home with the Howells, he asked them to make him a werewolf too, because he wanted to be like the rest of his family. They agreed to do it, and Phoebe bit him on the arm, turning him into a werewolf. His family showed him how to control his powers and hunger, and he learned to love raw steaks.

After settling in with the Howells, he asked to take martial arts lessons, so that he could learn to defend himself, and because he never again wanted to be powerless and defenseless, like he was with his birth parents.  
  
He chose taekwondo for his main martial art, and he rose through the ranks over the years, eventually becoming a black belt. He decided that he wanted to help teach other kids how to defend themselves, so he became an instructor at the dojo he took lessons at.

He eventually moved to his own house in the nearby town where he did taekwondo, but he often went over to his parents’ house and helped them on the farm, and helped teach newly bitten members of the Howell Pack how to control their powers and hunger, the way his parents did for him when he was first turned.

## Other Info

The Lupus-Howell Mega-Pack is one of the largest and most well-known Packs in the country, and they only eat livestock, which they raise on their large farm. They don't eat humans, and any that do are harshly punished by the Pack Leaders. Phoebe's dad, Lucian, is the current Leader of the Howell Pack, and his wife Aurora is the Leader of the Lupus Pack; together, they jointly lead the Lupus-Howell Mega-Pack. 

Lucian's parents and grandparents(Alex's adopted grandparents and great-grandparents) came over to America from England, fleeing the British Men of Letters' genocide of all the monsters in England. Alex's grandparents and great-grandparents told the younger members of the Pack stories of their flight from England and the horrors of the BMoL from a young age. 

Because of this, when Alex found out that the BMoL came to America(during S12) and were going to do there what they did in England, he was terrified for his family, and did what he could to fight the BMoL, and he was really happy when the Winchesters put a stop to the BMoL's plans. 

Before the merger of the Howell and Lupus Packs, the Howell Pack was still a large and well-known Pack, and the Lupus Pack wasn’t tiny, but was a much smaller Pack than the Howells. When Aurora Lupus Howell married Lucian Howell, the two Packs were merged into one Mega-Pack.

The Lupus’ have a tradition of naming their children after stars, planets, and other astronomical things(kind of like the Blacks do in Harry Potter).

Blue Moon Hill, the town by the Howell Farm, is nearly all werewolves, all from the combined Lupus-Howell Mega-Pack.

## Facelclaim

  
  


## The Extended Lupus-Howell Family

IMMEDIATE FAMILY:  
  
Lucian Howell: the Leader of the Howell Pack, the oldest son of Fenris and Dorothy Howell, Aurora’s husband, Orion, Phoebe, Alex, and the Triplets’ father

Aurora Lupus Howell: the Leader of the Lupus Pack, oldest daughter of Hyperion and Caroline Lupus, Lucian’s husband, Orion, Phoebe, Alex, and the Triplets’ mother

Orion Howell: the oldest of the Howell siblings, next in line to be Pack Leader after Lucian dies/retires

Phoebe Howell: trans girl, the second-oldest, older than Alex and the Triplets, younger than Orion  
  
Alexander ‘Alex’ Howell: My Main Lupus-Howell OC, transmasc demi-boy, the second-youngest kid, older than the Triplets, but younger than Phoebe and Orion

Claude Howell: one of the youngest three, Claudia and Claudine’s brother, one of the triplets

Claudia Howell: another of the youngest three, Claude and Claudine’s sister, the second of the Triplets

Claudine Howell: the last of the youngest three, Claude and Claudia’s sister, the last of the Triplets  
  


HOWELL EXTENDED FAMILY:

Fenris ‘Grandpa Fen’ Howell - former Leader of the Howell Pack, Lucian’s father, Alex’s paternal grandfather

Dorothy ‘Grandma Dot’ Howell - Lucian’s mother, Fenris’ husband, Alex’s paternal grandmother

Abraham ‘Great-Grandpa Abe’ Howell - Leader of the Howell Pack before Fenris, Fenris’ father, Lucian’s grandfather, Alex’s great-grandfather, deceased

Elizabeth ‘Great-Grandma Lizzie’ Howell - Fenris’ mother, Lucian’s grandmother, Alex’s great-grandmother

Loki Howell - Fenris’ younger brother, Lyall’s father, Remus and Romulus’ grandfather, Lucian’s uncle, Alex’s great-uncle

Lyall Howell - Lucian’s cousin, Remus and Romulus’ father, the lawyer who helped put Alex’s birth parents behind bars, and helped Alex get adopted by Lucian and Aurora

Remus Howell - Alex’s second-cousin, Romulus’ twin, Lyall’s son

Romulus Howell - Alex’s second-cousin, Remus’ twin, Lyall’s son

Carla/Carl Howell - genderfluid, Lucian’s younger sibling, Alex’s aunt/uncle, owns a local restaurant

Victoria Howell - Lucian’s younger sister, is the Head of the hospital that Nova works at

LUPUS EXTENDED FAMILY:

Hyperion ‘Grandpa Peri’ Lupus - Carrie’s husband, Aurora’s father, former Leader of the Lupus Pack

Caroline ‘Grandma Carrie’ Lupus - Hyperion’s wife, Aurora’s mother

Leo Lupus - Aurora’s younger brother, Alex’s uncle, owns a local hotel  
  
Nova Lupus - Leo’s daughter, works as a doctor at the local hospital

Polaris ‘Polly’ Lucas(formerly Lupus) - Aurora’s younger sister, married a werewolf named Oliver Lucas

Oliver Lucas - Polaris’ husband, Jonathan’s father, not blood-related to the Lupus’, but is still family

Jonathan ‘Jonny’ Orion Lucas - Polaris and Oliver’s son, _yes_ he is the Jonny Lucas who is Harry Winchester's best friend


	6. Dominique Prince

## Basic Info

Name: Dominique Miracle Prince

Nicknames/Aliases: Dom, Domi, Miracle, Little Miracle, Little Angel, Miracle Child, Angel, Miracle Worker

Age/Date of Birth: 25

Hometown/Place of Birth: idk

Race/Species: Nephilim

Family: Archangel Raphael(father), Amanda Prince(mother), Fionna Prince(stepmother), Wendall Prince(stepbrother)

Appearance: She is a pretty, 5’6, dark brown-haired, brown-eyed woman, with a kind smile. She also has fluffy light gold and white wings, that she normally hides

Personality: She's friendly, peaceful, caring, she loves to help people and animals

Gender: Female

Pronouns: She/Her

Sexuality: Pansexual

Relationship status: single for now

Powers: angel/nephilim powers(eg. powerful healing abilities, flight, teleportation, smiting, conjuring things, magic-ish power, etc)

Weapons/Tech/Gear: Archangel Blade, cell phone, car, medical kit

Occupation: Doctor(in training)  
  
  
  


## Backstory/Bio

She is the daughter of the Archangel Raphael and Amanda Prince, a human nurse he slept with once. When she gave birth, she nearly died, but newborn Domi saved her with her powerful healing abilities. Her mother gave her the middle name Miracle because of this. She often called Domi her 'little Angel' and 'little Miracle'. 

From a young age, Domi liked helping people, and wanted to become a doctor. Her mom encouraged this, but also taught her to keep her powers hidden, after the two of them were almost killed by Angels, and they found out about the supernatural world, and about what(and who) Ellie's father really was.

Domi started med school when she was 18, and is currently still in school, but is also working at a local hospital(ironically called St. Raphael's).   
  
  


## Other Info

She will often discreetly use her powers to heal patients at the hospital.  
  
She is a vegetarian, because she doesn’t like the idea of hurting animals.

She has several pets at her house, of various different species, and they’re all rescues.  
  
During her off-hours, she secretly runs a clinic for the supernatural community. It's mostly for monsters/non-humans, part-humans, and supernatural/powered-humans, but she will also treat Hunters sometimes.  
  
She will _only_ treat Hunters if they are relieved of _any and all_ weapons and anti-monster materials(eg. holy water, silver, iron, holy oil, etc), and they don't threaten _any_ of her patients or the few other supernatural doctors and nurses that help her run the clinic.

## Faceclaim


	7. Avery Addams, Allie Addams, and Dexter Addams

## Basic Info

Name: Avery Addams

Nicknames/Aliases: Ava, A, Av(pronounced ‘ayv’), Ry(pronounced ‘ree’), Mouser 

Age/Date of Birth: 24

Hometown/Place of Birth: TBA

Race/Species: Cat-Shifter

Family: Holly Addams(mother, deceased), Casper Addams(father, deceased), Allie Addams(twin sister), Dexter Addams(younger brother), assorted unnamed cousins

Appearance: green eyes, messy brown hair, wears rock band t-shirts and dresses kinda punk

Personality: they are snarky, sarcastic, and take no shit, they are a bit of a troublemaker-with-a-heart-of-gold type, they are protective of their family, especially their siblings, and _will_ fight you if you hurt their family, they are a punk rocker who loves music, they are distrustful of all humans, and they _hate_ Hunters

Gender: Nonbinary

Pronouns: They/Them

Sexuality: Pansexual

Relationship status: single  
  
Powers: shapeshifting into a cat, cat-like agility, senses, and reflexes, enhanced strength and speed

Weapons/Tech/Gear: a cell phone, a bass guitar, a regular 6-string electric guitar, a laptop, a pocket knife

Occupation: Rock/Metal Band Leader

## Backstory/Bio

From a young age, Avery knew that they were going to be the Alpha of the shifter pack. They were trained for it by their parents, until they were 15.  
  
When they were 15, their pack was ambushed by a group of Hunters who teamed up to wipe them all out. Avery and their siblings and cousins barely got away with their lives. Most of the older shifters, including Avery’s parents, aunts, and uncles, died to buy time for the kid and teen shifters to get away.  
  
Due to the death of so many senior members of the pack(including the former leaders, Holly and Casper), Avery was thrust into the role of Pack Leader, and forced to grow up early to take care of their siblings and pack.  
  
They had liked music from a young age, but after the massacre of the pack, they got even more into music, as it was an escape for them, and a way to feel connected with their parents(who also loved music).   
  
They decided to start a band, and their siblings and cousins agreed to join it. They put it to a vote, and they agreed on Rock/Metal music, since all of the band members liked it, and it’s Avery’s favorite genre.   
  
They called their band The Alleycats, stole and bought some instruments, and went on tour. They started out small at first, but became more popular over time, especially among the monster community, who know what they really are.

## Other Info

Their touring also helped them keep out of reach from the Hunters, as they were never in one place for too long.

Avery plays bass and does lead vocals for the band, though they also know how to play electric guitar. Allie plays lead guitar and does backup vocals, Dexter plays the drums, and the cousins all play various other instruments and occasionally also do vocals.

They all have stage names that they use. Avery is Mouser, Allie is Claws, and Dexter is Scratch. 

When not on tour, they and their pack live in an old, 'abandoned' mansion. They keep on the down-low from hunters by disguising themselves as a 'feral cat colony' when living at the mansion.

## Faceclaim


	8. Zephriel

## Basic Info

Name: Addison Rose Edwards

Nicknames/Aliases: Addie, Ad, Eddie, Rosie, Agatha’s Descendant

Age/Date of Birth: 26

Hometown/Place of Birth: Salem, Massachusetts 

Race/Species: Human Witch(natural, not demon-deal)

Family: Cassandra Edwards(mother), Eden Edwards(nonbinary parent), Constance Edwards(adopted sister)

Appearance: wavy, blue dyed hair, pale skin, blue eyes, a nose ring

Personality: Protective(especially of her patrons and staff), caring, kinda snarky, distrustful of regular humans, tends to be more on the serious side, scared of spiders

Gender: Female(trans)

Pronouns: She/Her

Sexuality: Bisexual

Relationship status: single pringle  
  
Powers: magic

Weapons/Tech/Gear: a cell phone, a laptop, a ritual dagger gifted to her by her mother

Occupation: Bar Owner

  
  


## Backstory/Bio

She owns the Sanctuary Bar and Grill, a bar for monsters, witches, angels, demons, psychics, and all others who are targeted by Hunters.

Her family is originally from England, and she is the descendant of a powerful witch who was killed in the Witch Trials. That witch, Agatha Edwards, had a child, William Edwards. Agatha taught him the Craft before her death, and afterwards, William fled England, and moved to the New World.

William started a Coven in America, teaching them what his mother taught him. As the years went on, each generation of witches taught the next one the same witchcraft that Agatha taught William all those centuries ago, all the way up to now, with Addie's mom, Cassandra, who taught Addie the Craft.

Once Addie graduated high school, she went out into the world, and saw how the monsters were being hunted. She also saw how the hunters had bars and safe places like the Roadhouse and Bobby's House, and that there was nothing like that for the ones who were hunted. So, she decided to change that. With the help of her parents, she bought and opened her bar, making it a safe space for all of those whom the Hunters target.   
  
After she opened her bar, other monster bars and safe houses began to pop up, and they formed a Network, that moves pursued monsters between the safe places, and works to find out where Hunters are headed for their cases, and get the monsters out before the Hunters can kill them.  
  
To aid in this, some tech-savvy monsters started a radio station, the Monster News Network(MNN). The MNN tracks what Hunters’ movements they can, warns monsters about Hunters coming into their area, reports all of the ‘successful’(for the Hunters) Hunts they can, in order to let the friends and families of the deceased monsters know what happened to their loved one(s), and more.

## Other Info

Her parents, Cassandra Edwards(mother) and Eden Edwards(nonbinary parent) are witches too, and were supportive of both her transition and her making the bar.  
  
Addie has a pet Chameleon named Rainbow, because I can.

When she was 10, Addie and her parents found and adopted an 8-year-old Familiar girl named Constance, who had been orphaned by Hunters. They were raised as sisters, and when they were old enough, Connie became Addie’s Familiar, and she co-owns the bar.  
  
Connie’s animal form is a chocolate lab dog, and she, much like a lab, is bubbly and kind and loving and energetic and kinda extroverted, but, due to her past, she gets scared easily, especially when faced with a Hunter.  
  
Addie has a Network of people that help her transport the monsters that are being pursued by Hunters between her bar and other monster safe places. It includes people of all species.  
  
  
  


## Faceclaims

**Addie:**

**Connie(Human Form):** **Connie(Dog Form):**


	9. Draven Harris-Valerio

## Basic Info

Name: Draven Harris-Valerio

Nicknames/Aliases: Dray, D, Goth Weirdo, Darling(by Seb), Sweetheart(by Seb)

Age/Date of Birth: 20

Hometown/Place of Birth: TBA

Race/Species: Vampire

Family: Gordon Harris(sperm donor), Karen Harris(egg donor), Sebastian Valerio(husband), James Valerio(father-in-law), Nico Valerio(father-in-law), Lilah Valerio(sister-in-law), Antonia Valerio(sister-in-law), Anastasia Valerio(sister-in-law)

Appearance: skinny, dyed black hair(naturally it's blonde), green eyes, pale skin, is pretty short and dresses all in black, because he's goth

Personality: Normally a sweet cinnamon roll, and clingy(especially with his husband). Also he's kinda shy and a little bit on the serious side, kinda introverted, has a bit of a morbid sense of humor, loves things like death and darkness and vampires and demons and stuff 

Gender: Transmasc Demiboy

Pronouns: He/Him and They/Them

Sexuality: Gay

Relationship status: married to Sebastian Valerio(another OC)  
  
Powers: vampire powers(such as enhanced strength and immortality)

Weapons/Tech/Gear: a cell phone, a pocket knife, his fangs

Occupation: Gothic Bookstore Employee

## Backstory/Bio

He lived for most of his life with his asshole birth parents, Gordon and Karen, who disapproved of the things he liked, and the fact that he refused to dress or act like a girl.

He met his now-husband, Sebastian Valerio, at a gothic bookstore, and the two hit it off. Eventually they started dating, and Seb told him that he was a real vampire and proved it by showing him his very real fangs. He thought that was the coolest thing ever, and they continued to date.

Eventually, his parents found out that he was trans, and they kicked him out. Sebastian and his Nest, which was led by his dads, James and Nico Valerio(Nico is Italian, btw, and he moved to America to be with his husband James), took him in, and turned him. He's lived with them ever since, and eventually married Seb, making Nico and James his fathers-in-law, and making Seb's older sister Lilah, and Seb's younger sisters Anastasia and Antonia his sisters-in-law.

## Other Info

He is a trans demi-dude, and, even before he became a vampire, he was goth, and into things like vampires and demons and death and stuff.  
  
He is is autistic, because I say so.  
  
He has a pet black cat named Demon, who is a bitch and a little shit and hates most people besides Draven, Sebastian, Anastasia, and Antonia.

## Faceclaim


	10. Matthew Connors

## Basic Info

Name: Matthew Connors

Nicknames/Aliases: Matt, Matty, Dad(to Scott), Papa(to Scott)

Age/Date of Birth: mid-30s

Hometown/Place of Birth: somewhere in the midwestern US

Race/Species: Human

Family: Lily Connors(wife, deceased), Katherine Connors(older sister), Scott Connors(son)

Appearance: tall, buff, with curly brown hair, blue eyes, a beard, and an anti-possession tattoo on the lower left side of his torso.

Personality: Caring, protective, loves his son more than anything. He hates the monster that killed his wife, but he doesn’t think that all monsters and supernaturals are bad. He’s very fatherly and cares a lot about kids and is protective of them, even ones that aren’t his own, and even ones that aren’t human. He is basically a Dad Friend™, who is also a badass monster hunter. He’s totally the type that would adopt a bunch of kids who were orphaned and/or had bad homes, if he could.

Gender: Male

Pronouns: He/Him

Sexuality: Pansexual

Relationship status: single, widowed  
  
Powers: none

Weapons/Tech/Gear: hunger gear, eg. guns, knives, salt, holy water, holy oil, etc, also a laptop, a cell phone, a few disguises and fake IDs, and a car

Occupation: Hunter  
  
  
  


## Backstory/Bio

Matt’s older sister, Katherine(‘Kathy’ or ‘Kat’ to most people) is a Hunter, but he didn’t know that for a long time, because she didn’t want him to be a part of that Life. Unfortunately, as it often does, The Life found him.  
  
He was married to a woman named Lily, who he loved a lot, and they had a son, named Scott. When Scott was 3, Lily was killed by a monster that had broken into their house. Matt obviously freaked out and was heartbroken because of this, and, having witnessed the death, he knew that the killer wasn’t human. He wanted to find it and kill it, but had no idea where to start looking for it, until his sister came to town, on the case of the monster that killed Lily.  
  
She told him that she was a Hunter, and after an argument about why she had kept this from him, he convinced her to show him the ropes and let him help on the case. After they killed the monster, he decided that he wanted to keep Hunting, to make sure that no-one else would go through what he did, and to make the world safer for his son.  
  
Kathy trained him, and watched his son for him when she could. Until his son was 6, he just trained and researched, but didn’t go on any actual Hunts, because he didn’t want to leave his toddler-aged son alone for that long, or put himself in that kind of danger while his son was so young.  
  
Once his son was 6, he would have either his sister or a babysitter watch the kid while on Hunts, and this became their new ‘normal’ until Scott was 11.  
  
When Scott was 11, he began to manifest Psychic powers; he could move things with his mind, and hear people’s thoughts. Scott freaked out when this started happening, and went to his dad and told him about it, though he was scared of how his dad would react to him being ‘supernatural’. Matt accepted and reassured his son, and, rather than freak out and get angry, he began to change his whole viewpoint about supernatural beings.   
  
Even before this, he tried to only go for hunts where people were being killed, but after finding out that his son was supernatural, he knew for sure that not all supernaturals were bad. From then on, he only killed ones that he was 100% sure were actually evil and killing people. He even helped good supernaturals(especially kid ones) escape other hunters when he could.  
  
  
  


## Other Info

Unlike some other Hunters( _cough cough_ John Winchester _cough cough_ ), he's not abusive or neglectful towards his son, is not obsessed with revenge, and does not put Hunting ahead of his son. If something with his son requires him to take a break from Hunting for a while, or even abandon a Hunt he's in the middle of, he'll do it.  
  
Normally his sister watches his son while he’s on a Hunt, and when she can't, he either finds a babysitter, or he just doesn't go on the hunt, and calls another Hunter to take care of it. He _never_ leaves his kid alone in hotel rooms with not enough money and food while he Hunts.

He tried to give his son as normal a life as possible, and never forced him into Hunting, especially not when he was a little kid. If, when Scott is a teenager, he wants to train and Hunt, he's cool with that, and, if the kid doesn't want anything to do with Hunting, and just wants to go to school and do normal extracurriculars(like sports, music, art, etc), and be a normal kid, he's cool with that too.

He still taught the kid some self-defense, and a few simple, relatively safe things like 'salt hurts demons and ghosts', ‘silver hurts werewolves, shifters, and a few other monsters’, etc. from a young age, just in case of an emergency(like, a monster going after the kid because of his dad or something). Even so, he didn’t make his son do any of the brutal, abusive, military-like training that John put his sons through.  
  
  


## Faceclaim


	11. Charlotte Jones

## Basic Info

Name: Charlotte Renee Collins-Jones

Nicknames/Aliases: Charlotte Jones, Char, Charlie, Lot/Lott/Lotte, Lottie, Char-Char, Charmander(as a joke from her friends), Mama Char(from Daisy)

Age/Date of Birth: 21

Hometown/Place of Birth: Kansas

Race/Species: Human

Family: Ryan Collins(father, deceased), Tonya Collins(mother, deceased), Margaret ‘Maggie’ Jones(adoptive mother), Lucille ‘Lucy’ Jones(other adoptive mother), Daisy Daniels-Jones(adopted daughter)

Appearance: She has straight, bright orange hair, and hazel eyes. She often wears jeans, t-shirts, combat/hiking/work boots, and a black leather jacket that belonged to her birth father

Personality: kick-ass, has a bit of a temper, cares a lot for her family, protective, kinda reckless(except with her daughter), likes to joke around sometimes

Gender: AFAB Demigirl

Pronouns: She/Her and They/Them

Sexuality: Pansexual

Relationship status: Single  
  
Powers: None

Weapons/Tech/Gear: hunter gear, eg. guns, knives, salt, holy water, etc. a cell phone, a few disguises and fake IDs for undercover work, a chevy camaro car

Occupation: Hunter

## Backstory/Bio

She was born in Kansas, and had a normal life until she was 6. When she was 6, a vampire broke into her home and killed her parents. She would have been killed too, but a lesbian Hunter couple who was on the case, Maggie and Lucy Jones, saved her.  
  
Maggie and Lucy adopted her, and taught her how to hunt, after the girl begged to learn how to fight the monsters that killed her parents. She trained with her adopted moms, and when she was 14, she went on her first Hunt. It was a ghost, and Char and her moms killed it together.  
  
After that, Char hunted with her adopted moms until she was 18, and decided to strike out on her own. She still visited her mothers and helped them out with hunts sometimes, of course.  
  
She continued hunting like normal for a few years, until she was 20, and she learned that the world of the supernatural wasn’t as black-and-white as she had always thought.  
  
When she was 20, she went to go help out another hunter she knew with their werewolf hunt. By the time she got to the hunter, he had already killed the werewolf, but she went inside the house anyway, to make sure that he had killed it and help him with the body.  
  
When she walked into the living room, she saw something that broke her heart, and shattered her worldview irreparably; there was a 5-year-old werewolf kid, crying over the mom’s body. When she walked into the room, the child looked up at her in fear, and she was in shock.   
  
She managed to convince the kid that she wasn’t there to hurt her, and talked to her, getting her name, Daisy Daniels, and what little the child saw of what had happened. From what Char saw of the scene, and what Daisy told her, she realized that the werewolf that was killed _wasn’t_ an ‘evil monster’ or a ‘mindless beast’ or a ‘dangerous killer’; she was a mother, who had only been trying to protect her child.

She also saw herself in Daisy, and realized that the only difference between her and the child in front of her, was that the monster that killed her mom was a vampire, and the monster that killed Daisy’s mom was a human with a gun.

She hid the child from the other Hunter, smuggled her out of that town, and adopted her, like Maggie and Lucy had done for her all those years ago.

## Other Info

She told her moms about what happened when she got back from the ‘case’. At first, the moms, being Hunters, were suspicious of the werewolf girl, but after meeting her, Daisy wormed her way into their hearts, and they became the kind of grandmas that spoil the hell out of their grandchildren. They also became protective of Daisy, and would put a bullet through the head of any Hunter who tried to hunt her.

After taking in Daisy, Char decided to go to college and try to have a more stable life. She does still hunt though, but only in the town around the school, rather than driving all over the country to hunt, Winchester-style. She decided to go for a Law degree, so that she could help people in some way, even as a normal person.  
  
She also _always_ makes sure that, when she hunts non-human monsters, that the monster is actually evil before hunting them, of course. Also, like Matt and Harry(my other Hunter OCs), Char will help good monsters escape from other, less open-minded Hunters when she can. Of my three Hunter OCs, she is the one most likely to shoot/kill another Hunter who is trying to kill an innocent monster just for being supernatural.   
  
Also, ever since taking in Daisy, she has changed/expanded her definition of ‘monster’ to not just mean non-humans/supernaturals. When she ‘hunts’, she goes after non-human monsters, human ‘monsters’(eg. r*pists, ab*sers, p*dos, murderers, etc), and Hunters who kill innocent people just for being supernatural/non-human. Also, she doesn’t kill the ones she ‘hunts’(both human and non-human), unless there is absolutely no other way to stop them.   
  
She obviously doesn’t let any of her or Maggie and Lucy’s Hunter friends, that she doesn’t 110% trust, babysit or watch Daisy, because she doesn’t want to risk them finding out that she’s a werewolf and attacking her. She does let her civilian/college/work friends watch her sometimes, though.

Charlotte is autistic, because I say so. Also Daisy has ADHD, again, because I say so.

## Faceclaim


	12. Anthony Campbell

## Basic Info

Name: Anthony Jasper Campbell

Nicknames/Aliases: AJ, Tony, Ant, Annie, An, Brain Boy, Professor X(and names of other psychic characters)

Age/Date of Birth: 18

Hometown/Place of Birth: somewhere in the midwestern US

Race/Species: Human Psychic

Family: Brian Campbell(sperm donor), Laura Campbell(egg donor), Mia Kim(girlfriend), Ryan(older brother figure/father figure), The Rejects(his found family)

Appearance: He has long, curly, slightly messy brown hair, brown eyes, and tan skin. He normally wears t-shirts, flannels, and ripped jeans.

Personality: he’s mostly kind and protective, but he hates his blood family and Hunters in general because of what he went through, kinda tough on the outside, but soft on the inside, especially around Mia and his found family.

Gender: Male(trans)

Pronouns: He/Him

Sexuality: Pansexual

Relationship status: dating Mia Kim  
  
Powers: Telekinesis, seeing glimpses of the future, a bit of telepathy

Weapons/Tech/Gear: a pocket knife, a gun he stole from his parents when he ran away, a cell phone

Occupation: currently he’s working at a fast food place to save money, while finishing high school and looking at potential colleges

  
  


## Backstory/Bio

Until he was 14, he was raised by his sperm and egg donors, Brian and Laura Campbell. Brian’s dad was Mary Winchester’s brother, and so Brian is Dean and Sam’s(and Harry's) cousin on their mom’s side. Like most of the Campbell family, Brian and Laura are Hunters, and forced AJ to undergo Hunter training from a young age.  
  
When AJ was 13, he began to see glimpses of the future(mostly in dreams), and he realized that he was able to move things telekinetically. He began to freak out, because his parents had made their views on anything and anyone ‘supernatural’ _very clear_ , and he knew they wouldn’t be happy if they knew their son was a ‘monster’.

He was able to hide it until he was 14, when he used his telekinesis to save his parents from a monster during a hunt they forced him to go on. They freaked out, and accused him of being a ‘monster’ and ‘possessed’, not caring that he had just saved their lives.   
  
He tried to explain to them that he was still him, and that he had no idea why he had these powers, but they didn’t listen. They pointed a gun at him, and told him that he ‘wasn’t their son anymore’, and to ‘get out of there before they shot him’. With tears streaming down his face, AJ ran away, and never looked back.

A few months later, he was dumpster diving, and he stumbled upon a group of kids, that ranged from a few years younger than him, to their early 20s. All of them were either orphans or were kicked out by their families, and over half of them were supernatural/non-human. They called themselves The Rejects, and lived in an old house that they had pooled their money to buy.

The ‘leader’(and oldest) was a 24-year-old(20 when AJ joined) orphaned Nephilim named Ryan, whose angel father had been killed by the other angels for creating him, and whose human mother had died giving birth to him. Other members included some monster kids that were orphaned by Hunters, several queer kids who were kicked out/disowned by their parents, a few kids(both human and monster) who were runaways from abusive homes,  
Carson, a human boy who had been orphaned by monsters(and who had been quickly dissauged of any ideas that ‘all monsters were evil and deserved to die just because one monster killed his family’, and therefore he obviously didn’t become a revenge-obsessed asshole or a Hunter), and Mia Kim, a girl AJ’s age, who had been forced to run for her life when her Hunter parents tried to kill her as an act of “mercy”, when they found out that a vampire had bitten her and fed her it’s blood.  
  


The Rejects quickly accepted AJ into the group, and he became good friends with all of them, with Ryan becoming like an older brother/father to him. He became especially close with Mia(the vampire girl), because of their shared experience of being kicked out/threatened by their Hunter parents for being supernatural, and he eventually started dating her.

## Other Info

The Rejects are a close-knit group, who are very protective of each other, and they seriously hate any and all abusers and murderers, including Hunters in general(because several of their group were orphaned by Hunters, and two of their group were kicked out/threatened by their Hunter parents for being supernatural).  
  
All of the Rejects, even the human ones, know about the world of the supernatural. None of them are on the side of the Hunters(even the one who was orphaned by monsters), and none of them like or tolerate the ‘anyone not human is evil/not a person and deserves to die’ mindset that is common in the Hunter community.

AJ has no real desire to meet his cousins, Sam and Dean(and Harry), because he doesn’t like Hunters in general or his blood family. He knows that Sam and Dean(and Harry) are Hunters, and are his birth father’s cousins, and because of that, he assumes that they are just like his birth parents. He wants no part of a ‘family’ who kicks out kids, and kills people like his friends, just for being supernatural.

Ironically enough, his birth parents were fine with him being trans and non-straight. They just wouldn’t tolerate him being anything other than a ‘normal’ non-supernatural human.

The named Rejects:  
  
Ryan - Nephilim, Race Undecided, was orphaned because the angels killed his angel father for making him and his human mother died in childbirth, currently 24, the oldest of the Rejects and pretty much their ‘leader’.

Carson - Human, Race Undecided, was orphaned by evil monsters, thought that all monsters were evil until the supernatural members of the Rejects showed him otherwise, currently 19.  
  
Mia Kim - Vampire, Korean-American, was forced to run for her life because her Hunter parents tried to “mercy kill” her after she was bitten, currently 18, AJ’s girlfriend.

## Faceclaim


	13. Kalaziel

## Basic Info

Name: Kalaziel

Nicknames/Aliases: Kal, Kala, Kali, Kay, Zi, Zizi, Angel, Kaleigh Zimmerman(human alias), Future Kalaziel, The Survivor, The Savior, The Last Seraph, The Hunter Killer, The Angel of Vengeance, The Angel of Death(note - Kal is not the actual Angel of Death), The Angel of Justice, The Protector/Defender/Hero/Champion of Monsterkind

Age/Date of Birth: older than the earth

Hometown/Place of Birth: Heaven

Race/Species: Angel(Seraph)

Family: God(Father), Other Angels(siblings), Seraphiel(older brother/father figure, deceased), Zerras(spouse, deceased), Sylan(son, deceased), Jarael(daughter, deceased), Zael(nb child)

Appearance: They are a tall, lean but still muscular person with black hair and greyish-blue eyes. They have black and dark-red patterned wings, and their eyes glow light blue when they use their Grace. They wear dark red lipstick and dark eye shadow, and black shirts with tight red jeans and black combat boots, along with a black belt with pouches and sheaths for their weapons and supplies.

Personality: Very protective of the ones they care about, to the point of being willing to kill for them. They are very tough and badass on the outside, but they have a soft spot for their family, and for other supernaturals, especially supernatural children. They hate Hunters, the BMoL, and all other monster-killing humans with a violent passion, and will attack and try to kill them when they encounter them. They are heavily traumatized and depressed, and they definitely have severe PTSD, especially in regards to monster hunters. They don’t hate all non-supernatural humans(only the monster-killers), but they do distrust them.

Gender: Nonbinary(kinda femme-presenting)

Pronouns: They/Them and She/Her

Sexuality: Pansexual

Relationship status: widowed, currently single  
  
Powers: flight, immortality, near-invulnerability, super-strength, smiting, consensual possession, telekinesis, communication via Angel Radio, etc.

Weapons/Tech/Gear: angel blade, cell phone, gun, demon knife(present from Zerras)

Occupation: Vigilante

## Backstory/Bio

Back in Heaven, they were raised by their older brother Seraphiel, who was something of a father figure to them. They didn’t leave Heaven often, except for occasional jobs from their superiors, until the 21st Century. 

In the 21st Century, the apocalypse was supposed to start, before it got thwarted by the Winchester brothers(in the SPN version of her story). They had gone down to earth because they were ordered to help with the war, and they wound up on earth for longer than they thought they would because of Heaven being in chaos after the failed apocalypse. (also SPN version)  
  
While they were still on earth, they met and fell in love with a demon named Zerras, eventually defecting from Heaven to be with him(and Zerras did the same with Hell, and Seraphiel defected from Heaven to be with the angel he saw as his child). They had a good life for a while, with Kal and Zerras getting married(Seraphiel walked Kal down the aisle), and buying a house together. They lived peacefully for a few years, until it all went wrong.  
  
It started with the world of the supernatural being revealed to the humans. Kal wasn't sure how it happened, but one day everything was the same as it always was, and the next the world at large knew about monsters and the governments of the world were talking about how to ‘deal with’ the ‘supernatural threat’.

Soon after that, the Hunters and other monster-killing groups came forward, and taught the governments and law enforcements how to kill monsters. This resulted in non-humans being hunted en masse, without mercy. The world became dystopian for the non-humans, with them being dragged out of their homes and killed simply for existing.

Kalaziel tried to save what innocent non-humans they could, as did Zerras and Seraphiel, but they weren’t able to stop the new weapons that the humans built. Seraphiel was killed by one of these new weapons, and Kalaziel broke down, mourning the closest thing they had to a father.

As time wore on, more and more non-humans were slaughtered, until no more earth-based monsters existed, and the angels’ and demons’ populations were both decimated. Kal kept trying to fight to save who was left, until the day that her and Zerras’ twin children, Sylan and Jarael, were killed by the Hunters. On that day, something inside of both Kal and Zerras broke, and they decided that they needed to try something different to stop things, and maybe even bring back the ones they lost. The two of them became desperate enough to try to go back in time, and stop the Decimation(as it was called by the non-humans) before it started.  
  
They and Zerras came up with a plan, and put it into action. Zerras would distract the Hunters, and Kal would use their Grace to travel back in time and stop the nightmare they were living before it started. Before they put their plan into action, they slept together one last night, as they weren’t sure if they would ever see each other again.

The next day, their scanners showed that the Hunters were approaching their house, so Zerras went out to distract them as planned, and Kal started up their time travel ability. Zerras was killed by the hunters right as Kal managed to jump back in time, and they were able to see a glimpse of it before they were gone from that timeline.  
  
When Kal returned to the early 21st Century, they knew what they had to do: they would keep the world of the supernatural from being revealed to the normal humans, and they would get rid of as many Hunters and BMoL agents as possible so that they couldn’t tell the governments how to kill non-humans, should they fail at keeping the world of the supernatural a secret.

## Other Info

What Kal didn’t realize when they first got back to the 21st Century, was that they had become pregnant with Zerras’ child due to their last night together. When the child was born, they named them Zael, and swore that they would protect the last surviving part of their family with everything they had, and they would kill any Hunter who tried to hurt their child.

Now they go around killing Hunters and trying to keep the world of the supernatural a secret from the humans at large. They almost never hurt monsters, but if they saw a monster killing a person or otherwise doing something horrible and that would potentially very obviously reveal the supernatural to the world, they would go after the monster too.

When they go after Hunters, they go straight for trying to run them through with their blade most of the time, but for monsters they try to talk them down and reason with them before resorting to violence or killing. Because of what they went through and what they witnessed in their timeline, they have a lot more mercy for monsters than for hunters.

In their timeline they are the last of the Seraphim, due to the rest of them being wiped out by the Hunters.

Kal has the angel equivalent of autism.

Kal has a severe trauma about being captured in a circle of Holy Oil. This trauma came from when their children were killed. Kal was trapped in a circle of Holy Oil to keep them from being able to save their children, while the Hunters killed their children in front of them. If they are ever captured in a circle of Holy Oil, they will have flashbacks and panic attacks.

## Faceclaim(+ character picture)

  
  
  



	14. Daniel Sinclair

## Basic Info

Name: Daniel Sinclair

Nicknames/Aliases: Danny, Dan, Danny-boy, Dan-Dan, Dan the Man, The Abomination, The Experiment, The Weapon, The Chimera, The Ex-Hunter, The Hunter Hunter, Lab Rat 

Age/Date of Birth: 25

Hometown/Place of Birth: 

Race/Species: Human spliced with animal DNA

Family: Barbara Sinclair(mother, deceased), John Sinclair(father, deceased), Emily Sinclair(older sister)

Appearance: He has slitted eyes, wolf ears, claws, bird wings, a lion tail, fangs, and a dusting of green snake scales on his body. He has shaggy brown hair, and I can’t decide on his eye color lol

Personality: Kind for the most part, but really hates Hunters and the BMoL, and is passionate about protecting non-humans from the humans that kill them for a living. He really loves his sister, and he has trouble trusting people besides her after what Hannah did.

Gender: Male (trans)

Pronouns: He/Him

Sexuality: Gay

Relationship status: single  
  
Powers: flight, enhanced speed/strength/agility/stamina/durability, super-senses, super-flexibility, claws and fangs, venom(from the fangs), shifting his lower half into a snake tail

Weapons/Tech/Gear: 

Occupation: Hunter(formerly), vigilante/protector of monsters(currently)

## Backstory/Bio

Danny and his older sister Emily started Hunting after his parents were killed by a monster when he was 10, and Emily was 16. They wanted to find the monster that killed their parents, and they learned their way around Hunting after meeting a couple other Hunters.  
  
Emily raised Danny after their parents died, and they Hunted together, both becoming pretty good at Hunting. Somewhere along the way, they met a Hunter named Hannah, who both Em and Danny became good friends with.

The three hunted together for a few years, and became quite close. Things began to change, however, when Hannah witnessed Daniel show mercy to a monster child instead of killing them. Hannah had always been an “all monsters are evil and must die” kind of Hunter, and she began to look down on Danny and see him as “weak” and “soft” after the incident with the monster kid.  
  
When the British Men of Letters first decided to try and “clean up” America, they sent a message out, asking if any Hunters wanted to meet up and help them. Hannah was all for it, but Danny and Emily had their doubts, especially Danny.  
  
After the incident with the monster child, Danny had become firmly of the belief that not _every_ monster was evil and deserved to die. Because of this, he wanted no part of the BMoL’s monster genocide plans. Emily wasn’t sure that Danny was correct, but she did support her brother, and she also thought that the BMoL guys were sketchy.  
  
Hannah and her BMoL contacts schemed, and conspired to _force_ Danny into helping them. This would also hopefully get Emily to help them, since Emily is protective of and loyal to her brother, and would follow him.

While Emily was off on a solo Hunt, Hannah tricked Danny into going with her to “meet a friend for a Hunt”. When they arrived at the location, the BMoL guys captured and knocked out Danny. They took him to their lab and proceeded to experiment on him, splicing his DNA with that of a wolf, lion, bird, and snake, to give him abilities that would “help him hunt monsters”. 

When he woke up, he freaked out at his new appearance, and attacked the scientists that were studying him. The guards subdued him, and forced him to come with them. For a while, he was forced to hunt with the BMoL and Hannah, who treated him like a “monster” and a “weapon” rather than a person.  
  
He hated how he was treated and what he was forced to do. Both his treatment, and the things he saw and was forced to do, made him see that not only was he right about monsters not being evil, but he and his sister had been on the wrong side of the fight the whole time. Monsters weren’t evil, _Hunters_ were; and the BMoL were even more evil than most Hunters.  
  
Eventually, Emily tracked him down, and together they killed the BMoL guards and got the hell away from them. Once they were relatively safe, Danny broke down, and explained to Emily what had happened to him, and that Hannah was behind it.  
  
Emily was _furious_ about what Hannah did, and how Danny was treated by the BMoL. She also realized that, the way Danny the way Danny felt, and how he had been treated? Was _exactly_ how the non-humans they had hunted had felt, and how _they_ had been treated.

They realized that they had been fighting on the wrong side the whole time, and that they had become no better than the monster that killed their parents. From that moment on, they decided that they were not going to be Hunters anymore, and that they were going to try to make up for what they had done as Hunters. 

Now, instead of killing non-humans, they were going to protect them. They were also going to find Hannah and make her pay for her role in what happened to Danny, and they were going to burn the BMoL to the ground.

## Other Info

None Yet

## Photo/Drawing

None Yet


End file.
